


Dixon's Can Cuddle Too

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: 20 Days of Darlenn/Glaryl Challenge [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Glaryl, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, darlenn, daryl loves cuddling, holy shit what have i done, im dying, okay im done here, snuggles!, why is this so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self explanatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dixon's Can Cuddle Too

**Author's Note:**

> I have a serious obsession with Darlenn/Glaryl fluff  
> I really need help

Daryl Dixon is this tough, nothing can hurt me, nothing scares me kind of guy. This has been established to everyone that had heard or uttered the name. Yet he still never seizes to amaze his boyfriend Glenn. Only a select few have found out that the man is actually quite soft, never forgets those goodbye kisses and hello hugs that Glenn practically lives for.

It's one of those nights where Daryl's about to surprise him and break the odds yet again.

The moon is in the center of the sky by the time Daryl gets off of his night shift and takes a shower. Glenn is sleeping peacefully in the cell, on a queen sized mattress all by himself. Daryl always refused to sleep in the cell, opting for sleeping outside on the floor with a pillow. Wouldn't let his pride be ruined by sleeping in a cage. That's just how it went.

Often more times than not, Glenn would slip out of the cell when Daryl was long asleep and cuddle up to him. He always woke up to stiff necks and sore muscles the next day, but to him it was worth it. But damn, Daryl would be lying if he said that laying in that bed snuggled up to Glenn wasn't tempting. How bad could it be anyways?

"Glenn." He slips into the cell and shuts the curtain behind himself,"Glenn!" He whisper-shouts again.

"Huh-wha?" Glenn's messy head pops up, sleep filled brown eyes looking at him,"Daryl?"

"Scoot yer ass over." Daryl kicks off his shoes and socks and sets down his crossbow.

Glenn, too sleepy to think much of it, rolls over so that he's closest to the wall, and Daryl slips into the bed. It occurs to his sleep ridden brain that Daryl's never done this before, and immediately he goes to flip back over, but Daryl's arm wraps around him and pulls him to his chest.

"What?" He murmurs into his back.

Glenn settles back against him, enjoying this new form of comfort,"Just startled me."

Soft kisses are pressed to his bare back, a silent 'sorry' he's come to know. He falls asleep being cuddled like that, Daryl spooning him and for once his bed isn't as cold. For once, it's warm and he feels safe, and he doesn't have to sneak out and get a sore neck for the comfort.

They wake up the next morning in a different position though. Glenn laying sprawled out on his back, and Daryl has his face buried into his neck and arm slung over him, legs in a tangled mess. Rick accidentally walks in and Daryl just gives him the finger with the words,"What? Dixon's cuddle too."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is loved :D


End file.
